Two Eras, One Love
by kidd.starr.33
Summary: Inu-yasha forces Kagome to return, but he regrets ever doing so. Will he give in to lust, or let his feelings eat away at him.


Tension

It was a normal day, or at least a normal day during the Sengoku Jidai. A young school girl rode her bicycle on the dirt road, heading for a village about a day's walk from the well. She was thinking about one thing; Strangling a dog-eared hanyou. 'Damn Inu-yasha! calling me when I-' She was cut off when the said hanyou stopped in front of her, almost getting run over. "Took you long enough Kagome." Inuyasha said, scoffing. He turned around and started walking back towards the village. Kagome, infuriated by his actions, yelled out, "SIT!" With that word called out, he fell to the ground, leaving an imprint in the earth. The hanyou lied there, anger building. He stood up and noticed that Kagome was already let out a low growl and chased after her. He grabbed the back of the bike and she flew off, landing on him. He layed on the ground, Kagome on top. There were only a few inches between their faces as Kagome felt a light blush. She screamed and quickly stood up, looking away from him. "S-sorry..." She said -yasha was just about to shout at her when he noticed something different about her scent. It took him a while before he realized what it was. "Kagome...I think it'd be better if you go back to your own era." The hanyou said nervously, guliping. Kagome remembered about his enhanced sense of smell and her blush grew. "N-no, that's alright. I'm already here." She said, getting back on her bike. She knew he knew what was going on with her and she rode off, heading towards the village. Inu-yasha followed behind, the scent enticing was a silent trip to the Demon Slayer's Village and when they arrived, they dare not look each other in the face. Shippo came running out of a hut and up to Kagome, jumping into her arms. "Kagome, you're back!" The young kitsune exclaimed, Kagome letting out a light laugh at his actions. "Nice to see you too, Shippo." She said softly, smiling down at the kitsune. Inu-yasha let out a scoff which turned into a light -yasha looked to Kagome, his gaze fixed on her. 'Kagome...' She noticed this and looked towards him, asking, "What's wrong Inu-yasha?" The hanyou shook his head, jumping into a tree. He dashed off, just far enough for her scent to be mixed in with the other ones. 'Why the hell is this happening now?!' He screamed in his mind, trying to get the image of Kagome out of his blinked, wondering why he just disappeared like that. She sighed, carrying Shippo into the hut they would be staying at. She went inside and sat down, laying Shippo down beside her. Shippo looked up at her, smiling. Miroku and Sango were not in the hut, but it didn't bother her that much. Shippo stood up and ran out the door, saying, "I'll be playing with Kirara!"After Inu-yasha managed to calm himself down, he figured it be best to go back to the village. Sighing, he started running back to the village, entering the hut. He noticed that Kagome was the only one there and he gulped, the scent coming up again. He sat down across from her, looking looked towards him, wondering why he was acting so strange. "Inu-yasha, whats wrong?" She asked again, he shaking his head. She let out a sigh and crawled over to him, sitting next to him. "C'mon, tell me." She slightly whined, knowing it wouldn't make a difference. "It's nothing..." He replied, hoping she would just drop it. Like he thought, Kagome asked him -yasha still remained silent, finally looking towards her. "It's nothing Kagome..." He said softly, his eyes showing a glint of lust and passion. "I-Inu-yash?" She questioned, letting out a light whimper. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' She thought, backing away. Inu-yasha sighed, standing up. He looked down at her and he walked out the door, keeping his eyes on the young hanyou passed Miroku and Sango, not even looking at them. They sat down near Kagome, looking towards her. "What's wrong with Inu-yasha?" The taijiya asked, turning towards the door. "I don't know..." Kagome mumbled nervously, her face slightly tinted red. 'Why did he look at me like that?' That thought filled her mind and many answers soon sighed, looking over to the taijiya. She had her focus on Kagome and a grin formed on his face. He flexed his hand and moved it over to her thigh. Sango blushed, immediately wacking him with the Hiraikotsu. His head hit the floor, sending a loud 'thud' throughout the village. After several seconds, he managed to recover and let a light laugh escape his lips. Sango emitted a low growl, glaring at the lecher. Kagome sighed, knowing Miroku would never several minutes filled with silence, Inu-yasha returned and sat down next to Kagome. She looked up at him, never turning her eyes away. The hanyou, slightly annoyed, looked at her. The smell was growing stronger, and he gulped. 'How the hell is she doing this to me?!' He thought, quickly looking away. Kagome kept her eyes on him, wondering what was wrong. "What's wrong Inu-yasha?" She asked again, him staying silent. Kagome, infuriated, stood up and muttered "Sit," sending him crashing to the young miko stormed out of the hut, muttering something under her breath. Miroku sighed, shaking his head. "Poor Inu-yasha...You should've just told Kagome..." He mumbled the last part, leaning his head against the wall. Inu-yasha sat up, about to chase after, but figured not to. Her scent still lingered in the air and he might pounce on her if he follows. He simply scoffed and kept his gaze on the two kept like this for several days, Inu-yasha trying to avoid Kagome whenever he could. Kagome, fed up with his actions, decided to find out what was wrong. One night, when everyone, except Inu-yasha, was asleep, he started walking away from the group. Kagome, who was just faking, stood up and followed him silently. The farther they went into the forest, the more closer Kagome got to an hour or so of walking, Inu-yasha stopped abruptly and Kagome ran into him. He emitted a low growl and turned around, glaring down at Kagome. "What do you want?" He asked, anger in his voice. 'Damn it, why did she have to follow?!' He thought, still growling. Kagome let out a whimper and gulped, looking down. "I-it's just...Why do you keep trying to avoid me?" She asked, her bravery growing. "Do you hate me?" She said louder, managing to look up at him. His eyes were no longer filled with anger, but passion. "I don't hate you Kagome..." He said softly, Kagome gulping again. 'What's with his eyes? And his voice...' She thought, noticing that Inu-yasha was leaning in was trying to cry out, but couldn't. She couldn't help but lean in as well, and closed her eyes. His lips brushed against hers and she realized what was happening. She hastily pulled back and looked at him, a confused look on her face. She felt a blush coming on, but it didn't bother her much. "I-Inu-yasha?" She asked, the hanyou replying by approaching her. The miko took another step back, turning around. 'What was that?! I need to-' She was stopped when the half-breed caught her by the waist and pulled her in -yasha inhaled Kagome's scent, and a grin formed on his face. Kagome was frozen in his arms, she couldn't believe what was happening. She gulped again, thinking, 'Only one thing to do...' She took a deep breath and yelled out "Sit!" and he came crashing down to the ground. She yelped lightly and started running back to the camp, looking back to see if he was slowly stood up and watched as she ran away from him. "Kagome..." He said softly, sighing. He started following her back to camp, seeing that she was already out of sight. 'Is that how she feels about? At least I know before anything happened...' He thought, looking up into the night sky. He stared at the crescent moon until he noticed that he was almost back to was already in her sleeping bag, wide awake. She was still thinking about what just happened and how she reacted. The hanyou noticed that she wasn't asleep and crawled over to her, bringing his head down to hers. "Sorry..." He whispered in her ear, his hot breath causing her to shiver slightly. He pulled his head back and crawled back to his spot, leaning his head against the next day, it was Kagome that was the one who tried to avoid him. She told the others that she wasn't feeling well and they allowed her to go back to her own era. Even the hanyou had no objections, though he knew why she was doing this. Kagome thanked them all and rode her bike back to the well, stopping at the edge of it. She leaned over the side of the it and jumped down into the well, the light engulfing her and sending her back to her own she arrived, she quickly got out of the well and ran into the house. She noticed that no-one was home, but that didn't bother her. She walked up the stairs and entered the bathroom. She quicky stripped of all her clothes and sank down into the bath, enjoying the feeling of the water surrounding her. The memory of that night repeatedly played over in her mind, causing her to sigh. With her deep in thought, she didn't notice the sound of footsteps approaching the door.


End file.
